iGet a Date
by Static Insanity
Summary: Everything seemed like it was back to normal, except for Freddie. He found himself crammed beside Sam; the unsaid things he wanted to tell her gave him occasional shivers, making him wish they were separated by a few more people. LAST CHAP UPDATED!
1. iHate You

_**Woot! First iCarly fic here, so be nice to me!** _

_

* * *

_

**"iHate You"**

* * *

_"Well…" _

_She looked a little awkward; he could see her lips tremble as she spoke. His hands were freezing right now; he didn't know why this simple and friendly deal made him uncomfortable and nervous. He looked at her curiously, observing her actions; she was so not herself as well. _

"…_lean," she ordered quietly as she sat up, her long curly hair glided with the night breeze. He was a little surprised with this. He shrugged and leaned towards her, closing his eyes when he felt her breath touched his face. Her lips were surprisingly soft and trembling, and he couldn't help but enjoy this blissful feeling. He didn't know why he felt this weird sensation, this was supposed to be a simple deal, no meaning, no feelings; just to get over with their dilemma. But this is unusual and different; this wasn't he supposed to be feeling right now, but somehow he considered that this is just normal because it was his first kiss, and after this, nothing will ever happen between them; never._

_He subconsciously adjusted his lower lip under hers, deepening the kiss. He wasn't aware of how long this will last until he felt her jolting a little in his touch. He pulled away just little seconds after she responded. After that little moment which seemed like ages, he looked at her, then around him, bewildered. _

"Freddie!"

"_Well…that was..." she said quietly and slowly as she pursed her lips. "Nice?"_

"Freddie?"

"_Yeah, nice," he agreed awkwardly, looking down to avoid her gaze._

"_Good…work…"_

"Fred…WEIRD!" Sam shouted as she knocked his head with the bottle she was holding. Freddie woke up immediately and scratched his head, scowling at her.

"What was that about?!' He asked loudly, yet she laughed at him. Carly shook her head with disapproval and grabbed the bottle of soda from Sam's hands.

"Stop the bickering already, the show's gonna start in 10 minutes!" She reminded them as she went upstairs, leaving Sam and Freddie alone at the living room.

"That's it, Puckett!" He said angrily as he continued to massage the back of his head, following Carly's wake.

"What? I'm just trying to wake you up!" She said, as if she was being accused of something she didn't do.

"Thanks a lot!" He said crossly as he took the stairs, Sam following him.

"What are you dreaming anyway? You seemed to be too absorbed, I thought you were dead," she asked in a rather curious way. Freddie shivered; he cannot tell that he was dreaming of her. He can't seem to forget that meeting, oh man.

"I was...I was dreaming of Carly! I asked her to the prom and she said yes, " he invented wildly, and giving a deep sigh when Sam was laughing at him menacingly; _That was close!_

"In your dreams, really," Sam said as tried to hold her laughter poorly. He rolled his eyes as he stopped his tracks.

"Obnoxious," he muttered as he opened the door of their studio. They found Carly arranging all the decors of the room. He quickly went to his place and prepared the sound system and held his trusty video recorder. Sam and Carly went to the center and took a deep breath,

"Okay, in five, four, three, two...!"

"Hello iCarly viewers!" Sam exclaimed as she made a funny gesture in front of him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Today, Sam and I will answer some questions from the e-mail senders yesterday," Carly said as she waved 5 colorful papers in front of the camera. "So let's start with the pink one, Sam!"

Sam grabbed the pink paper on Carly's hand and started to unfold it. Freddie slowly focused the camera on her.

"So this is from Laurie of California,"

"Hi Laurie," Carly said happily as she waved her hand, Sam mimicked her.

"Hi iCarly crew, I've got a question for Carly," Sam read enthusiastically as she glanced at Carly, " How do you and your brother spend your summer together?"

"Oh, of course we eat a lot of smoothie together, rent some dvds and watch them during the night, and we go to the beach and Spencer will try to surf with one foot," she said in a reminiscing way. Sam laughed at the idea of Spencer surfing with only a foot. Freddie was focusing the camera on Carly when he was distracted by Sam's laugh. He looked at her crossly and when he noticed her lips, the memory of that night suddenly flashbacked in his mind. He shook his head.

"Anyway, here's a letter from Elle of Texas," Carly said, her laughter dying away, "Hello guys, I hope you have a good day, by the way, this question is for Freddie," she looked at Freddie. Sam went to his place to replace him, and he went to the center. "How does your ideal girl look like?"

"Well…"

"Does it look like this?" Sam shouted and a dog in a toilet flashed on the LCD. Freddie scowled at her.

"Stop Sam," Carly said to her, looking worried. She shrugged and turned the LCD off.

"Well of course," Fred said, turning his eyes toward Sam, who was still giggling, "She's not blonde!"

Sam suddenly fell silent, and scowled at him.

"Then she's not obnoxious, and she's kind, knows how to respect a man…"

"We get it! It's your MOM!" She shouted from behind the cameras. Freddie looked a little embarrassed.

"Why can't you stop tormenting me, Puckett?" Freddie shouted angrily at her. Sam aggressively walked towards him, shouting too.

"Stop arguing! THE TWO OF YOU!" Carly said shouting, but they kept on fighting as though they didn't hear her. Carly rolled her eyes as she went near the camera.

"I guess Freddie's lying about her ideal girl a while ago," she said winking, "Anyways, we are running out of time, we'll going to continue answering your questions on the next web show of iCarly, see ya!"

After a wave, she went behind the cameras to turn them off. But still, Freddie and Sam kept on arguing like a cat and a dog.

"Seriously!" Carly said as she pulled Sam from the verge of strangling him. Freddie looked so terrified when he saw Sam's eyes looking straight at him, as if he ate her Christmas ham or something.

"Get her away from me!" He said as he took a few steps away from the struggling Sam.

"I'm gonna kill him," she said breathlessly as she tried to pull away from Carly's hold. Carly looked really scared because Sam was serious. "I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"What did you guys just do?!"

"She started to strangle me!"

"He said that no one will ever like me because I'm a tomboy and not to mention, a psycho!"

"Oh now I can blame you, Freddie," Carly said with an apologetic face, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What?" he shouted; shocked and surprised. Sam calmed down and opened the door after Carly let go of her. He could see sheer anger on her face as she gave him her last look.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to eat some Pie," she said, holding her anger. Freddie grimaced at her. "And I won't going to give you any Benson," and she shut the door loudly, making them jump with surprise.

"She's crazy!" Freddie said when he realized that they were out of earshot.

"You just offended her, Freddie."

"What did I just say?" He asked, as though Carly had mortally offended him.

"That no one will like her? That she's a psycho and a tomboy?" Carly reminded him like a mother. He rolled his eyes.

"Well that's true!"

"But that's the last thing you'll ever say to her, if you only know."

"Huh? How can she be offended by that? I mean, that's how she acts, right?" He asked, confusion was evident in his face. Carly shook her head in disbelief.

"If you only know her better, you will understand," she said as she opened the door, "She's not what you think she really is."

Then she left Freddie on the studio, conflicted and confused.

* * *

_**She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one i'm after. - Just the Girl, The Click Five**_


	2. iAm Sorry

**Second chapter everyone! Thanks for the nice feedbacks you gave to the fist chappie, I'll write more!**

* * *

_"iAm Sorry"_

* * *

Freddie entered the noisy classroom to see everyone busy with everything but listening to their teacher. Good thing the teacher was too busy writing some equation on the blackboard to notice that he's late. He sat on his chair and he was surprised that there was no icing or anything that Sam will put on his chair. He looked on the farthest corner of the room to see Sam quietly looking over the window, her face resting on her hands lazily, so un-her. He felt notches of guilt in his stomach as he fished his phone on his pocket. Then he tried to text something to her:

_I'm sorry._

Then he took a deep breath before he sends this to her. A few minutes later, he kept on glancing at her direction to see if she was reading it, but there was no sign. He frowned and tried to pay attention to their boring teacher, who was reading postulates about triangles and their altitude. It felt so uncomfortable for him to have anyone offended by him. He doesn't know what to do. He knew full well that Sam was irritating and loathsome, and he was always her target and such. But now, he had gone too far, he had hurt her and maybe deflated her self-esteem. The class seemed like taking forever until the bell rang, and he quickly followed Sam, who was taking something from the locker.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry," he said sincerely yet nervously, but she only scowled at him.

"Whatever, jerk-face," and she shoved her notebooks in her bag, and walked away from him. He followed her.

"I know I offended you, I'm sorry, ok? I will never do that again." He said as he blocked her way, but she turned left, ignoring him.

"Okay, if you don't want to, fine, I will just go to the gym, grab the megaphone and tell everyone that we—"then she grabbed his collar, making him stutter his last words.

"Do that and you'll regret that your mother gave birth to you," she said threateningly and slowly to him, making him gulp and feel a little terrified.

"Was that a 'yes I forgive you'?" he asked nervously and quietly. She took a deep breath and let him go.

"Whatever you want to assume, Freddork."

Then he's face lit up when she talked; ignoring her little insult. She continued to walk and he followed her.

"Why are you trying so hard to apologize?" She said as they took the stairs towards the lab, "I mean, life would have been perfect for you if we were ignoring each other."

"Well yeah, but I felt guilty about what I said to you," he said, "Anyway, where's Carly?"

Then suddenly, Carly went out of the classroom with Sid, that handsome and tall dude that everyone was going gaga over. Carly and Sid was in a middle of an animated conversation that she didn't notice her friends standing in front of her.

"Tell me Fredward Benson," she said seriously, Fred looked sideways to face her. "Do guys really prefer girly girls?"

"It depends…" he said awkwardly as they opened the door of the science lab. "Why?"

"Nothing," she said absently as she ran her fingers over the bottles on the countertop. "I was thinking that maybe what you said yesterday is true."

"No," he corrected her, "It was only a bad joke, I only said that because I was angry—"

"Jokes are half-meant, Benson," she reminded him as she took a bottle of iodine on the farthest corner of the shelf.

"No, Sam," he said as he tried to catch up to her. She was going downstairs swiftly, disregarding the fact that she has a company. "Look, if you're going to change yourself just for a guy, then you're totally wrong."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"And where did you get that idea?"

"You have a crush on that new guy, right? He's sort of ignoring you. And now I made you think that you're very unlikeable because you're not girly enough," he said anxiously, "If ever, just be your—"

"You talk too much baby," she said slyly as she placed her finger over his lips, to silence him. She fished a pair of handcuffs from the pocket of her jacket. Freddie couldn't help but freak out of the sight,

"Is that even allowed here?" He asked annoyingly. Sam cuffed his left hand with the handle of her backpack, making wince because of the weight of her bag.

"See you later, fredweird!" She said winking as she ran away from him, leaving him tormented with the fact that he was cuffed with her unusually heavy backpack, on the middle of the school campus.

"Get back here, Puckett!" He shouted as he tried to follow her, dragging her backpack on the floor. Everybody around him was laughing loudly, until Carly went to his aid.

"Oh goodness," she said as they went to sit on the bleachers, and away from the taunting crowd. "What did you just do to Sam?"

"I apologized to her," he said as Carly tried to pick the lock with her hair pin.

"And this happened?" Then she unlocked the cuff on his hand.

"Long story, Carly," he said anxiously, "Whoah, you're good at picking locks."

"I do this everytime Spencer forgets the keys of the room, I don't really like calling Lewbert for help," she said as she placed the pin on her pocket, "Long story?"

"Well, she sort of thinks that what I said was true," he said, "You know, the unlikeable thingy."

"Oh, shut up!" she said in surprise and disbelief, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"She said it to me; you know her crush, that tall new guy?"

Carly nodded.

"He's ignoring her, and I think she'll change just to be noticed," He said worriedly, Carly frowned, "I told her not to."

"Maybe she'll just improve herself; nothing's wrong with a little improvement," she considered as she looked at a worried Freddie, "Hey, why are you so worried about her?"

"What? I'm just guilty!" He said defensively, Carly smirked at him. "You know I like you!"

"Ugh, get over it, Freddie."

"But—"

"Think about it, I'm sure you really don't like me," she said smiling, Freddie frowned at her. She checked her watch, "Let's go to my place, Spencer rented some nice movies."

She stood up and Freddie mimicked her, he's still musing about what she said earlier. Then he saw Sam's bag.

"Hey what are we going to do with this?" He asked her as he pointed Sam's backpack.

"You can carry it until we arrived, she'll pick it up anyway."

"But it's plaid!" He retorted as he look at the bag with sheer disgust. Carly giggled.

"Don't worry, it looks good on you." Then she took the lead towards the hall. Freddie rolled his eyes as he grudgingly shoved the bag on his shoulders.

"Oh,great," he groaned as he followed her outside.

* * *

Sam knocked the door of their place, and her mom, who looked fresh and new greeted her.

"Hi Samantha," she said absently, Sam squinted at her blonde hair and sniffed her new scent.

"It's the 31st, isn't it?" She asked her mom. Sam firmly believed the fact that her mother only takes a bath during the 31st day of the month. "We should celebrate, where are the chicken wings?"

"No chicken wings for you, sweetie, clean your room," she ordered her, Sam frowned.

"That was new," Sam said, a little surprised. Her mom never cared how clean or dirty her room was, until now. Her mom scowled at her, forcing her to go upstairs and clean her messy room. She shrugged and did what her mother said. When she opened her door, the smell of her perfume and a mix of nachos flooded her senses. She was greeted by unsorted clothes and a messy pile of books on the corner. Sam went near her bed just to see her phone vibrating; Carly just sent her a message.

_Hey Sam, let's go and watch movies here in my place, Spencer borrowed some cool flicks. Freddie and I bought smoothies and popcorn. You can bring some nachos If you want,just don't eat it on the way, lovelots!_

"I should clean this room quick, "she said to herself as she she read other unread text messages on her phone. She stumbled upon Freddie's message to her.

_I'm sorry._

"Fredweird," she muttered, half-smiling as she started to sort her pillows. She never knew Freddie could be this caring.

* * *

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

_- Mood Rings- Relient K  
_


	3. iLike Him

**Woot! Third chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys, I really do appreciate it. :)**

* * *

**"_iLike Him"_**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, "she said breathlessly as she closed the door of the studio and placing a bucket of nachos in front of Carly and Freddie.

"As always, " Carly said as she took a sip of her smoothie. Sam shrugged and sat on the red bean couch. Then she suddenly saw Freddie reaching for the nachos with his left hand; the handcuffs were gone.

"How did you free yourself from the cuffs?"

"Carly helped me, " he said smugly as he waved the handcuffs in front of her. She turned to Carly.

"Why did you do that?" She asked through gritted teeth, Carly rolled her eyes.

"Freddie has too much humiliation to cope up with!" She answered. Freddie gave a sigh and face-palmed, "Anyway, let's watch the movie already."

Freddie stood up and inserted the DVD on his laptop, then a menu flashed on the cool television that he recently fixed to swing 18% faster. They turned the lights off and started to watch a suspense-thriller about a marine UFOs and space gorillas, which they found funny and downright silly. During the movie, Freddie slowly creep his arm around Carly, which Sam noticed and threw a nacho on his face, leaving him sulking until the credits rolled.

"That was funny," Carly remarked as she turned the lights on again.

"Silly," Sam corrected as she chewed the last nachos in her mouth. "Especially when THAT space ape tried to place his arm around someone."

"Huh? I didn't see that," Carly asked as she took a seat between Sam and Freddie. Freddie scowled at Sam.

"Nevermind," she said when Carly noticed Freddie's face. "Anyway, how's Sid?"

"He's a sweet guy," Carly said absently.

"Don't tell me you're dating!" Sam said threateningly at her, Carly grimaced.

"No, we're just hanging out because he's helping me make a move on his best friend."

"Sweet!" she exclaimed as she stole Freddie's untouched smoothie and drank it down, leaving him really upset and annoyed. "By the way, what type of girl does he like?"

"Type of girl…"

Sam nodded.

"Well…he's smitten whenever a girl's kind, cautious; you know…the shy type thingy?"

"Okay," Sam said quietly as she took some popcorn in her mouth, Freddie gagged on his nachos.

"Hey! Don't you ever do that!" He said threateningly at her. Sam fumed and stood up, grabbing him by the collar harshly that he winced. Carly backed away, leaving the idea of standing up to Sam alone for the moment. Sam growled as she pinned him effortlessly on the ground; Freddie shivered at the sight of an angry Sam.

"You don't have any business with me, co-worker," she said as she twisted his arm, he shouted in pain.

"You're killing me," he croaked as he tried to endure the pain, "Puckett!"

She stood up and let him go.

"Don't worry, Fredward; that is the very last miserable thing that I'm going to you. Celebrate with all your will," she said as she turned around and opened the door. "Later, Carls."

Then she shut the door loudly again, leaving Freddie and Carly staring at the door blankly. A few minutes later, he groaned and collapsed on one of the beanbags.

"I can't believe her!" he said frantically.

"Me either," she said anxiously as she sat on her beanbag, "By the way, you seem too concerned for her, did you ate something wrong?"

"None," he said as he looked at the ceiling, "But I do not know, really, maybe this is my entire fault, yes?"

"Nope, you're just being a friend to her that's all," she considered, "Are you sure you don't want her to change? I mean, Sam's growing up. And she's right; you should be happy that she'll leave you alone now."

"It's going to be weird," he said gloomily, Carly looked at him.

"What's weird?"

"That's she not going to make me miserable anymore."

"Oh, you'll going to miss it?"

"Nope," he said simply, even though deep inside he was nodding his head yes. It's weird but he will, since he's used to it, and it's the only way he can bond with Sam, really.

"Oh right then, should we go downstairs to check the feedbacks?" Carly said as she stood up and opened the door.

"Yep," he said, "I also wanna see Spencer's new sculpture."

Carly smiled and went out, and he followed her.

* * *

Sam walked towards the busy hallway of Ridgeway high, keeping her posture right and her movements graceful. She felt as uncomfortable as she slowly went through the crowd of noisy and preoccupied students and to her room, without making any fuss. There she saw everyone doing nothing as usual. She made her way to her chair and controlled herself so badly from putting anything nasty (and stinky) on Freddie's chair and sighed when she finally took a seat.

"It's very painful to act so kind," she muttered to herself as she looked over the window.

Freddie went inside the ever so boring Geometry class, breathlessly. He went towards his chair and he was surprised to see nothing but his desk today; no dead fish, no rat droppings, nothing. He glanced over her direction to see her fidgeting her curly blond locks; he groaned.

"She's really serious," he said as he took his phone to text Carly about his unusual morning.

After an hour, the bell rang and everyone went out of the room quickly to take their break. Freddie waited for Sam to go outside the room and when she did, he's just behind her so that she'll never notice that he's waiting for her.

"Hi Sam," he greeted her just to see his reaction. Usually, her responses were something like "whatever, jerk" and "I do not know you, Freddork". Yep, that's right.

"Hi Fredward," she said absently as she opened her locker, leaving Freddie standing, his mouth wide open, then he went near her.

"Er, aren't you going to put stale eggs in my locker?" he asked nervously to her, she looked at him pensively and said,

"Nope," then she left him saying neither an insult nor a good bye.

"Hey wait for me!" He said as he followed her. She didn't seem to hear him for she continued to stride upstairs. When he finally caught up with her, she was standing in front of a rather tall guy with handsome features.

"Hi Sid," she said nervously to him, Sid's face lit up.

"Hi Sam," then he squinted at her, "you seemed to look little different today."

"Do I have dirt or something?" She asked consciously, Fred rolled his eyes as he heard her speak softer than usual.

"Nope," he said smiling," actually, you look prettier than usual. Anyways, see you around in History class."

Then he waved goodbye to her, and ignoring Freddie as he passed by. Sam suddenly let out a dreamy sigh when they were out of earshot. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"He...Just...Complimented me!!" She exclaimed in a dreamy fashion as she jumped up and down in front of him.

"I know," he said indifferently with the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice. She couldn't help but squeal as she ran towards him, almost hugging him, yet she backed away quickly as she realized what she's going to do.

"I…uh…" Freddie awkwardly, avoiding her look, "Going to call Carly, let's hang out at the bleachers."

"R...Right," she said quietly as she quickly walked away from him.

* * *

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so You know- Jesse McCartney


	4. iMiss her

**Woot! Heya there, fourth chap is here! I need more reviews so I can't lose my muse of writing this fic, Lovelots!**

* * *

_**"iMiss Her"**_

* * *

_"You're going to hit my arm now right?"_

_She looked at him pensively, "Nope."_

_"Uhhh…should we?"_

_"Just to get it over with," she reminded him, he nodded._

_"Yep, just to get it over with," he repeated as she moved closer to him, so that she was facing him. He shivered because of their distance. She looked at him, and she couldn't help but blush with the lightest shade of pink; good thing he didn't notice it. She shouldn't be blushing, nor being nice to him. Anyway, this will just happen once, and she swore to herself that this will never happen again. And for the record, this is a friendly kiss, I mean, co-worker to co-worker kiss._

_"And you swear that we'll go right back to hating each other as soon_ _as it's over."_

"Wake up Sam,"

_"And we're not going to tell anyone…"_

"Sam?"

_"Well…"_

"Sam," he said a little louder as he shook her shoulders frantically; she slowly her eyes just to see his face away from hers. Sudden panic caught her and she pushed him out of the way. Freddie almost fell out of the bleachers, good thing he grabbed one of the seats below her.

"Don't you do that again, Fredwina!" She said threateningly to him.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He retorted crossly as he staggered to his feet. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of our conversation, anyway?"

"I'm sleepy, okay?"

"Bad dream?" He asked as he sat beside her; her reaction was still vivid to him. Sam choked on the water she was drinking.

"Yeah, worst," she said as soon as she drank the last drops of water from the bottle. Freddie shrugged and Sam threw the empty bottle across the gym, almost hitting a student who was playing basketball, "Where's Carly?"

"Just finishing her experiment, but she's probably on her way, " he said, avoiding her look. Then a few seconds later, he picked up a piece of paper lying around his shoe.

"Sam, listen to thi—"

"Argh, mine!" She muttered as she grabbed the flyer from him, "School Dance?"

"Ahuh," he agreed as he fished his pearphone in his pocket.

"Wow, and there's a famous band coming to perform," Sam said enthusiastically at him, Freddie can't help but smile, "And you need to wear fancy clothes, plus you need to have a date…"

"Date?" Freddie repeated as though he didn't hear her clearly, Sam only ignored him.

"I'm so not going to miss it, oh joy," she said in a determined fashion.

"But you need to have a date," he reminded her.

"Then so be it!"

"Are you saying that you'll get that guy to ask you out?"

"He has a name, jerk-face," she retorted.

"Well yeah?" he bellowed "I have a name too and it's not jerk-fa-!"

"Oi!"

"Hi Carly!" Sam said, cutting Freddie's angry retort, Carly rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you'll never pick on him again?"

"Can't help it," she said shrugging as Freddie looked away, disgruntled. Carly sat between them.

"Hey, look at what I found," Sam said, pleased with herself; she completely ignored the fact that it was Freddie who saw the flyer.

"Free yoga lessons?"

"School Dance, baby!"

"Nice!"

"The best part is, well aside from the awesome food, there's a surprise famous band coming to perform live!"

"I'm so going to that dance," Carly said enthusiastically, Sam nodded.

"But, you need to have a date and wear fancy clothes," Freddie said in a gloomy expression, but his face lit up when he thought of an idea, "Carly, wouldn't it be cool if I ask you to go with---"

"Maybe you can ask Tom to accompany you," Sam said in a giddy fashion, cutting off Freddie's sentence.

"That's a good idea," Carly said pensively," I just hope he has the guts to do that. Anyway, when's the big event?"

"Three weeks from now."

"I still have time!"

"We still have time."

"So, you're going to make Sid ask you too?"

"Ahuh," Sam agreed as she leaned back and look at the ceiling, "He's so gorgeous."

"Heck yes…" Carly said as she mimicked Sam and joined her daydream about baking cookies on hot guys. Freddie made an annoying noise which expressed his disbelief and sudden annoyance on the complex structure of a girl's behavior.

"Crazy girls," he muttered as he resorted himself on playing a game from his Pearphone, waiting for the two to go back to their senses.

* * *

Two weeks have passed ever since they discovered the big school dance event. Everything's going well for Carly and Sam. As for Freddie, he tried to ask the cute girl from History class but she effortlessly turned him down, saying that she can't date nerds; awful but true. He also asked the girl from the AV club but he was turned down too, because she already said yes to the jock from the football team. He asked the pretty girl from the archery club a while ago, she said she's going to think about it. Freddie sighed and thought he was losing hope, good thing Sam didn't made fun of him yet.

Speaking of Sam, she was in good terms with that guy she dates. Yes, they are already dating, isn't it a bit fast? Maybe Sam's feminine charm easily caught the guy's eye; she will do anything just to get what she wants. Since Sam and the guy started dating, she rarely hangs out with them anymore, especially during the weekends. She's still appearing at their rehearsals and live web cast shows, but during their breaks, she was busy talking with him on the phone. She also lost her interest in making fun of Freddie, which he found weird because for all he knew, Sam couldn't survive without picking him. Sam already changed, and for him, it wasn't right, yeah, nothing's right about that. Carly also noticed those changes, and he was sure that she's missing the old Sam too.

"Why is the world so mean to me?" he asked himself as he sat at the cafeteria, waiting for Carly and his fries.

"Why don't you ask me, Fredwina?"

He whipped around to see Sam standing, holding a fat-cake and a diet coke. She wore the denim skirt she used to hate when she role-played as Natalie on their made-up trailer for the web show, and she was also sporting a fancy plaid blouse and a silver necklace; very un-her. Yet he couldn't help but admire her gorgeous look.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" she said absurdly as she sat opposite him.

"Isn't she pretty?" Carly suddenly asked as she gave his fries and sat beside Sam.

"Nope."

"Whatever," she sighed as she took a bite of her tuna sandwich, "So Sam, how are you and Sid?"

"Heavenly," she said as she opened the pack of low-fat fatcake absently, "We watched a movie yesterday and he treated me some smoothies."

"Great!"

"How about Tom?"

"Well… he's a bit shy so we rarely hang out outside school," she said gloomily, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Any problem, Benson?"

"None," he said to Sam; he was evidently annoyed.

"Are you jealous because we already have dates but you don't have?"

"Hey, I already have my date!" he lied terribly, Sam raised her eyebrows.

"So who's the unlucky girl?"

"It's uhh…"

"Hi Carly," Said said brightly as he stopped at their table, "Hi Sam."

Sam completely forgot about Freddie and smiled at Sid, "Hey Sid," he smiled back and looked at Sam, then Carly, then Freddie, "And you are…?"

"Freddie," he said as he forced to put up a smile.

"Oh, so you're the nerdy guy from the AV club?"

"Aargh!" he muttered as Sam forced not to laugh, Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sam," Sid called, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Sam looked hesitant at first. She looked at both of her friends, asking for a silent permission. Carly smiled thoughtfully, Freddie looked at her intensely, his expression was half-hoping for her to stay but she stood up and gingerly held his hand, "Okay."

They walked away from the noisy cafeteria, leaving Freddie and Carly alone with themselves.

"That's it, I hate him!"

"Why?" Carly asked, "He seemed to be taking care of Sam."

"He called me the nerdy guy from the AV club!"

"But, Sam calls you way worse than that and you still hang out with her."

"She's…an exception," he said quietly, "plus, he's taking away Sam from us!"

Carly gave him a look, "She still hangs out with us, and I'm pretty confident that Sam will never leave us for a guy. She might be spending a lot of time with him, but I hope she's not forgetting our friendship."

"But—"

"Are you jealous?"

"NO!" He said loudly and took a big bite from his untouched burger, "where didja get dat nonsense?"

"Who knows?" Carly said shrugging. Freddie rolled his eyes as he felt his heart beat faster.

"Carly, I'll rather marry a foot than liking her."

"Well, you said so."

"Hi Carly!"

They looked around to see Gibby, his arms around a cute girl, his shirt unusually on.

"Gibby, is she your date?"

"Ahuh," he said, looking pleased with himself. "Freddie,"

Freddie looked at him gloomily.

"The girl from the archery club wants me to tell you that she doesn't want to go with you," he said loudly, attracting attention from other students at the school cafeteria, "She said she doesn't want some---"

"Pipe down!" Freddie hissed, making Gibby shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry dude, you just don't have that manly charm that I have," Gibby said as the girl with him giggled, making Carly and Freddie roll their eyes.

* * *

**_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you- Crush, David Archuleta_**


	5. iSaw them Kiss

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story, I'm putting so much effort into this. LOL. Sometimes, it really takes loads of imagination right? Then you have to put your heart into it. :D, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are Love, share it pleases. Ha!**

* * *

**_"iSaw them Kiss"_**

* * *

Sam half-heartedly walked away from the school cafeteria, holding Sid's hand gingerly. Her friends' facial expressions left her wondering, especially Freddie's...

_What's up with his look?_

For her, it's neither an approval nor annoyance, but it's definitely not blank. She suddenly thought that it's just like a guy's expression from the last romantic movie she and Carly watched; it's more of a need, a 'please stay' look. She shook her head, convincing herself that Freddie will never need her or whatsoever, there's Carly anyway.

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly went back to her senses and saw Sid anxiously looking at her.

"I…uhh…fine," she lied quietly, and then Sid smiled and showed her a big folder.

"Can we just stop by Mrs. Smith's room so I can pass my advance thesis?"

"Oh…okay," she muttered. He held her hand tighter and turned left to go upstairs. She was unusually quiet now, and she's still thinking about Freddie. She wondered why Freddie really hates the fact that she's changing, or improving herself for a guy she liked. Maybe, she thought, that he's jealous. But she rolled her eyes and said to herself that Freddie loves Carly, and he just practically hates her.

Now, she's distancing away from her old self. She's avoiding the fact that she likes giving Freddie wedgies and stuff, she's leaving her baggy clothes, her manly-ish voice; everything behind her, and sometimes, it's really hard for her to act like somebody else, but this is for the greater good.

_This is for the greater good, Sam; for the greater good._

Then they went inside the room where Mrs. Smith was cleaning the board.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Smith," Sid greeted with a smile, "I'm going to pass my thesis today."

Mrs. Smith took the big folder in his hand, "Oh, okay. Just wait for me here, I'm going to return your notebook that I forgot to give it to you a while ago."

She gave them a smile before she left the room, leaving the door partially open. Sid looked at Sam.

"Hey, you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Of course," she said, forcing herself to smile, Sid frowned at her; he knew that she was just pretending to be happy.

"You seemed so sad, anything happened?"

"Nothing; don't worry," she said half-laughing, then she saw the cute flowers on the teacher's table. "The flowers are so beautiful."

"Yeah," he said as he glanced on the flowers beside her. Sam gave a heavy sigh when he didn't notice that she had just changed the subject. They stood there for like ages until he spoke.

"But you know; you're more beautiful than them."

"Whoah, thanks," she said quietly, blushing a little because of the compliment. This is the very first time someone compared her to a flower, or even complimented her as beautiful. He smiled and slowly leaned towards her, she could feel her heart beating fast. This particular prospect suddenly reminded her of something that had happened a few days ago, at the fire escape…

And he was closer than before; she could count his freckles on his cheek…

* * *

Freddie and Carly strolled at the grassy lawn in front of the school, chatting about their upcoming rehearsals and of course, the school dance. Carly was very excited about the dress she'll going to wear and then she remembered Freddie.

"Already have a date?"

"None," he said gloomily, "You heard Gibby right?"

"Oh yeah," she said frowning at him, "But you still have four days!"

"Carly, I already asked three girls and they effortlessly dumped me. What's the point of asking again? They'll just turn me down like everyone else did."

"No of course," she said thoughtfully, "There's a perfect girl that will say yes to you."

"Well," he looked down in humiliation, "She already has a date."

"Who?"

"You?"

"Freddie," she said as she grabbed his shoulders, "You know that I only like you as a friend, or even as a brother."

"But-"

"I know you like somebody else," she said smiling to him. Freddie snorted in disbelief.

"Why are you so rude to me?" he asked frowning, she responded with a frown too.

"I'm just saying how I feel towards you."

"Whatever Carly," he said smiling, "Anyway, I'm going to give my research paper to Mrs. Smith."

"Go on, I'll wait here for Sam."

He walked towards the entrance of the school building and went upstairs; his mind was still on Carly's statement. When she said that she only liked him as a friend, he didn't feel so rejected. He doesn't know, maybe he was slowly losing his interest in Carly. He felt this ever since he and Sam kissed… does that mean that he's starting to get interested on Sam? _Hope not_, he thought.

_Sam hates me_, he thought, _and I hate her, so technically, we hate each other. Why would I like my enemy, or frenemy? Besides Sam will never like me, and probably, I will never like her; so we're quits right? _

He ventured on the second floor, whispering to himself that he hates Sam over and over again. He saw Mrs. Smith's room from afar and ran towards it, but he stopped in front of the door when he heard someone's voice.

"The flowers are beautiful."

He was startled when he recognized Sam's feminine voice. He peeked on the partially opened door to see Sid and Sam standing in front of each other, just beside the teacher's table. His raised his eyebrows when Sid spoke softly.

"But you know; you're more beautiful than them."

"Whoah, thanks."

Freddie silently gasped as he watched Sid getting closer to Sam; sooner or later their lips met. Freddie stopped breathing as he saw them, then he felt something pierce his chest. He was in a sudden fury, he wanted to burst inside and punch Sid with all his might. His insides were boiling as he felt his fist shaking with anger. He didn't know why he was feeling this but all he knew was he wants to kill that guy, right now. Carly followed him, she was panting from running upstairs.

"Freddie, what took you so lo—"

"Let's go," he said coldly as he grabbed Carly by the wrist and went downstairs.

"What about Sam?"

"Who cares about her?" he said through gritted teeth as they headed outside the school and walked home. Carly looked at him in disbelief.

"What's up with you?"

"Please don't ask me," he said, controlling his sudden fury. He was dragging Carly roughly, and he didn't even care if she was hurt right now.

"Freddie!" She said as she pulled herself away from his hold, "You know, if you're head's a little hot, why don't we just calm down and go and drink some smoothies?"

"But, Carly…"

"Please?"

"Okay," he said, feeling a little calmer than he did a while ago.

* * *

They spent an hour sipping slowly the smoothies they bought without even saying anything to each other. Carly gave him occasional glances, thinking of the best time to ask what his problem was.

"Freddie, I wanna know what's bugging—"

"No," he said coldly as he took a sip of his melon smoothie, Carly rolled her eyes in disappointment. Then a little later, someone slid the doors of the fancy restaurant. They turned around just too see Sam strutting towards their table, Freddie grunted.

"Hey Fredlumps."

"I'm leaving," he suddenly said to Carly, ignoring Sam's greeting. He stood up and walked out of Groovy Smoothie and then he shut the door loudly, attracting almost everyone's attention. Sam looked at him disconcertedly as he left, then she turned to Carly and grimaced.

"Ooh," Sam said as she sat opposite her best friend, "What's eating him?"

"I don't know, I wanted to ask him but he's going to strangle me," Carly said worriedly, "Anyway, how's your day?"

"We kissed," Sam said indifferently as she grabbed Carly's smoothie and took a sip.

"Wow, so how did you feel about your first kiss?"

_Clearly, Carly doesn't know what happened between me and Freddie._

"Well…" she said after she gave her order to the waiter, "It's average; nothing special."

"Why? I mean, kisses should be special, and you like Sid."

"I don't know," Sam said gloomily, "I just can't feel anything."

"You have someone in mind?"

"Yeah," she said as she opened the cap of her smoothie and drank it down, "ham."

* * *

**Yay, I hope it's not OOC! In the next chap, I'm planning to have an angry Freddie yelling at Sam. Yeah, then Spencer will be there! :P**


	6. iConfront Her

**A/N: So...hi! Sorry for the late update, I'm having trouble writing this chap because, well, it's just hard. I have to keep everyone in character, and I had the hardest time writing an angry Freddie. So I think it's a bit OOC, but please fogive me and wait for the last two chapters. hehe! Warning: Freddie and Sam swearing at eachother, and there will be blood. So... :P**

**P.S. Since i kind of changed my original idea, unfortunately, Spencer isn't here. Maybe in the last chap. :)**

**So read, enjoy, review, peace!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own iCarly, never will I. :)**

* * *

**_iConfront Her_**

* * *

***

"Hey Carls," he said as he opened the door after three knocks. He saw Carly using the vacuum and cleaning the living room. "Cleaning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said smiling as she turned the vacuum off, "I need to help Spencer with the general cleaning."

Freddie beamed at her, wondering if Sam cleans her house too. He lightly shook his head as he mentally screamed to himself, _"Stupid dork, why are you thinking about her right now? You should hate her, dude."_

"Where's Spencer?"

"He went to the minimart to buy some soda and raw ham, "Carly said absently as she collapsed on their couch, Freddie followed her, "I bet Sam would love that so much."

_Speaking of Sam…_

"Be honest with me Carly," he asked as he turned around to face her, "How do you feel about Sam dating 'that' guy?"

"Well, as long as she's happy then I'm happy too," she said pensively, fidgeting with her fingers, "but I doubt if she's really happy with him."

"What do you mean?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, they kissed yesterday. Then she told me she didn't feel anything special about it. You know, just like kissing a wall or something."

Freddie suddenly felt his insides doing a somersault. He didn't know why but a part of him felt happier when he heard what Carly had just said. Carly gave him a very suspicious look.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Me? Smiling?" He asked as though she mortally offended him. Carly stood up and resumed to her cleaning.

"Why did you ask, anyway? I mean, about Sam…" She asked absently as she made her way to the back of the couch.

"Just curious!"

"You like Sam don't you?"

"No," he said grimly at her, she just smirked, "I like you Carly, I liiiike you. How many times do I have to shove that down your throat?"

She rolled her eyes as she made her way towards him. He was perpetually startled when Carly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, for like five seconds. She pulled away just to see him looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Feel anything?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "Does it mean anything to you? Is it nice?"

Freddie contemplated for a minute.

"Well...?" Carly started.

"Actually, it's uhh..."

"Heyo Carls, Freddie," Sam said loudly as she burst inside the room, only to see Carly and Freddie facing each other. ,"Did I miss something?"

"None," Carly said something, glancing at Freddie. He moved his brows to motion her to keep quiet of what had happened. Sam shrugged and sat between them.

"So," she started, "Why are we doing the rehearsals a day earlier?"

"Socko and Tyler will come tomorrow," Carly said as she stood up again to store the vacuum away, "They'll going to use the studio for some reasons I don't know."

Freddie stood up, leaving Sam alone on the couch.

"I'm going to check the equipments," he said quietly as he made his way upstairs, Sam raised her eyebrows.

"He sort of ignoring me since yesterday," she said, standing up and went near her best friend. Carly smiled a little as she went kitchen and examined the dirty plates.

"Nah, he doesn't."

"Okay," she said half-smiling, "I'm going upstairs. Wanna come?"

"You go," Carly said politely, "Still have to wash the dishes."

Sam pursed her lips as she made her way to the studio. There, she saw Freddie quietly fixing his AV equipments. She felt a little awkward with the silence that was filling the air. He didn't even acknowledge her presence or act like someone's there in the room. He just stood there silently doing his job. She frowned and sat on one of the beanbags.

"So…Freddork," she said, attempting to get his attention. He glanced at her direction, finally.

"What?"

"I…uhm," she stammered, trying to think of something to talk about. Then a few seconds later her phone suddenly rang, "hang on a sec."

Freddie shrugged and turned back to what he's doing. While he's fiddling with his laptop, he couldn't help but glance at her on the corner of his eyes; he could see this hesitant look on her face. _Who is she talking to anyway?_

Then she stood up and took a heavy breath. As she made her way towards the door, he called her name and she looked at him.

"Wait," he said rather confused, "Where are you going?"

"Sid needs me ASAP."

_Well, Damn. Him again?_

"So you're going to leave the rehearsals for your boyfriend?" He asked rather indignantly. Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, if you don't have any questions Dipwad, I'm going."

"No," he said furiously, "You're going to stay."

"What?" she asked him as though she didn't hear Freddie clearly.

"Stay," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"But I already promised Sid," she said, her own temper rising as well, "So knock it off."

"You're going to leave me and Carly hanging like last week? Is this another one of your boyfriend-is-more-important-than-her-besties thing, huh?"

"What are you talking about, doofus? You're important to—"

"Then show it! Don't miss rehearsals, webcasts, and smoothies!" He said crossly, accidentally knocking off the glass of juice on his side. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Do you hate me that much, Fredwina? I'm just spending time with my---"

"Oh, my ass," he said, cutting off her retort, "Like you're being happy hanging out with him."

"Yes I am," she replied, her hands resting on her waist as she went closer to him, "Any more questions?!"

"Jeez," he hissed as he stomped his way towards her, "Do you think he will like you when you're being a tomboy?"

She shook with anger; he was definitely taking the mickey out of her. Without hesitation, she grabbed his collar again, but this time, he didn't even wince or show pain, which made her even angrier.

"Listen buddy," she said through gritted teeth, "If you don't want to end up in a hospital; shut up."

"No," he said resentfully, "You're the one's who's going to listen to---"

"Arrgh!"

She lunged at him; she was so out of control that she knocked him off the ground and pinned him down. He tried to free himself but she was too strong right now, and he felt weak and vulnerable. He didn't know why but all he wants is for the old Sam to come back.

"Dude, I know this is my entire fault, if I haven't insulted you the last time you shouldn't be acting like---"

Then a blow had echoed across the room; Sam just punched him hard on the face.

"You're acting very immature, Sam."

Another blow had boomed around them, and this time, blood spilled from his mouth.

"He doesn't like the real you, are you friggin' blind?"

Another punch, another trickle of crimson blood slid down his skin, and her shaking fist was now stained.

"He likes me!"

"Oh yeah," he said weakly, "he only started noticing you when you're not you! Are you comfortable acting all girly and weak? Are you even happy?"

"Damn---"

"Someone will love you for who you are, Sam!"

"Who are you and why are you saying this?" she croaked.

"I'm your friend, and I don't want to see my friends change just for the guy they like," Freddie said feebly as he fixed his eyes upon hers, "It's killing me and probably Carly, I'm trying hard to be supportive of you but it's just so---"

"Oh god, what's happening here?!" Carly said rather hysterically as she dragged Sam away from Freddie. She let out a little yelp when she noticed his bloody lip, "What the heck?"

Freddie stood up and wiped his mouth and chin with his sleeve, and Sam looked a little shocked and quiet, tears are unmistakably forming on the corner of her eyes. Carly, on the other hand, kept flashing glances at her two friends in disbelief.

"I'm going home," Sam said quietly, letting out an undeniable sniffle as she ran towards the door. Then Carly turn to Freddie, giving him a what-have-you-done look, he shrugged.

"Long story."

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for a crappy chapter, kill me now. :(, nope, but before that, there's only two chapters left (I think), so it will not take a long time before I update, because I already have some ideas for the next chapter. :D**

**Some questions and answers:**

_1. Why is Freddie so angry at Sam?? Well, first of all, he's a bit guilty and thinks that this is all his fault (read chapter 1), and he's jealous (and plainly oblivious about it), and he just doesn't want Sam to change._

_2. Does Sam agree? Looking back at the last chapter, we can all assume that all of Freddie's words are like a slap on her face, and she kinda agrees with it. She likes her boyfriend, and she likes the attention he was giving her, this makes her self-esteem better ( which Freddie sort of ruined and called out her inner insecurities), but she doesn't really like the idea of changing. Plus, she has this Pride thing going on, and just trying to be stubborn with Freddie's "advices" and acts like it doesn't hurt her, so yeah._

**I hope I didn't confuse you... :P**

**And read my other Seddie fic, which is iValentine! Reviews and cookies are love!**

* * *


	7. iRealized Something

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I'm pretty busy with all the real life issues. So, forgive me if this is crappy, :(**

* * *

**iRealized Something**

* * *

_Everything is dense._

_Everything is blurred and surreal._

_She is finding her two friends through the thick mass of students in the hallway. She is standing there for hours and she can barely breathe. She cranes her neck towards the direction of the lockers and finally sees two brunettes standing beside each other. She suddenly lights up and runs towards them, pushing everyone out of the way but no one seems to care. Her soles are already aching from the high heels she Is wearing and the beads of her necklace are making sounds as she pranced her way towards Carly and Freddie. _

_She finally got there but they appeared to not have heard of her noisy footsteps. _

"_Hey guys," she says panting. Carly and Freddie turns around to face her._

"_What do you need?" _

"_Wanna watch some movies tonight?" she asks smugly, "I'm totally free!"_

_Carly and Freddie look at each other, both confused._

"_Tonight," she repeats; assuming that they didn't hear her clearly._

"_Uhm. Sorry but," Carly says politely. "We don't hang out with people we don't know."_

_She laughed._

"_You can't pull a prank on me guys."_

_Freddie shakes his head as though he heard something very absurd. _

"_We don't know you."_

"_What-don't-what?" she stammers, totally confused. "You know, just stop this joke and let's grabs some fries."_

"_Stop what?" Carly retorts, her temper rising. _

"_I'm serious, Carls."_

"_I'm serious too," she said indignantly, "and the only ones who call me Carls are the ones who are close to me!"_

"_I'm Sam!" She starts shouting, "You know, if this is a joke, it's not even funny anymore!"_

"_We're not joking!" carly shouts._

"_I told you. We don't know you," Freddie says seriously to her. _

"_Freddork?"_

"_Let's go to class," she says to him, "We don't need to spend our time talking to a psychotic chica like her."_

"_But I'm your best friend!"_

_Freddie scowls at the blond girl in front of him as he motions Carly walk towards theit classroom. She walks away and Freddie follows, but she stops in his tracks to face the dumbfounded and obviously hurt young lady for the last time._

"_You better go to class too."_

"_Freddie!" She says, tears welling up on the corners of her eyes. She tries to follow him but her feet were frozen. And when she finally can move them, she tries to run but she's going nowhere. With one blink of an eye she finds herself in a very dark room, facing a mirror._

_Her reflection is blurred._

_She can't even recognize herself._

_Her face is blank…like a faceless mannequin…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Samantha!" A voice said. She suddenly opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her with an alarmed expression; she was just dreaming.

"What's up with you?" Mrs. Puckett asked as she sat down on Sam's bed. "You keep on squirming around your bed and mumbling your friend's name."

"Nightmare," she answered as she sat up too. Her mom raised her eyebrows.

"Told ya, no cold milk before sleep!"

"Whatever mom," she said half-smiling. "Anybody called?"

"Carly," her mom said thoughtfully, "But I told her you didn't go home; just like you told me to tell them."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, why didn't you go to school?"

"Just don't feel like it," she lied. Her mother smiled and stood up.

"Whatever floats your boat," her mom cooed as she pranced towards the door.

"Mom."

"yep?"

"Is it worth changing your image for somebody?"

Her mom smiled.

"Come on, only idiots do that."

Sam was startled with the tender expression on her mom's face. It's an expression that she didn't see her mom wore for years. Sam thinks that her mother knew it all along, and she knows just what to do…what to say.

Then she smiled and half-laughed, "Right. Where are you going?"

"Seeing the doctor."

"Health issues?"

"No, it's lunch date."

Her mom went outside her room gleefully, leaving her daughter sitting alone in her bedroom. After a few pensive thinking, she stood up and opened her closet, ignoring the skirt, the floral blouses, but took the plaid cargo pants out from the messy pile of clothes.

* * *

The bell rang noisily around the school. The fourth period just ended and Freddie is still alarmed and worried. For some reason, Sam didn't show up to their first period. He sighed as he quietly blamed himself for it. You know, he and Sam had a fight last night and he sort of went too far. Carly was pretty mad too, and she spent the rehearsal time scolding Freddie. He didn't mean it. Well, for a bit, but the shouting was unexpected; he was carried away.

He absently went out of the classroom; his hands were fidgeting on the strap of his blue sling bag. He looked at the lockers to see Carly, her hands on her waists, standing in front of her locker. Freddie rushed towards her and poked her shoulders.

"Seen Sam?"

"No, she didn't show up in our English class," she said worriedly. Freddie frowned.

"You think she's okay?"

"I hope so, I tried to call her at her home but her mom said she didn't come home since last night!"

"Shoot!" He said loudly, kicking the bottom locker nearest to him, "This is my entire fault! If I haven't shouted at her this wouldn't-"

"Stop!" Carly said, shaking his shoulders. "Don't panic! I know she's okay. Don't blame yourself, because it already happened for god's sake!"

"I know," he said, already calming down. "I'm sorry."

Carly smiled and let go of his shoulders, "So…I forgot to ask you again about it."

"About what?"

"Our kiss," she whispered, "You know, to straighten out things…to prove my point…blah."

"Oh yeah…" he said slowly, "Uhm…"

"Uhm what?" Carly said half-laughing, "I just need one word!"

"Okay," he wheezed, "It's average and really sister-like. You know---"

"One word."

"Average," he finally said, rolling his eyes, "Happy now?"

Carly pumped her fists in the air and danced around. Freddie looked startled and frowned; he hasn't seen Carly this happy and triumphant.

"Told you," she hooted as she turned and faced him again. "You don't like me. Now where are my hundred bucks?"

"What?"

"We have a bet last year right? When I proved you wrong, I win 100 bucks."

He sighed, "I remember, and when I win I will be your second husband…"

And the next thing they knew, they were laughing. It's really funny that Freddie finds his condition downright stupid this time.

"Still friends, right?" He asked.

"Of course," she said brightly as she opened her locker, "Now, let's go back to Sam…"

"Carly, Freddie!" Gibby panted as he approached them. They looked aghast to see him dripping wet and his hair formed in a weird swirl…fresh from the toilet.

"What happened to you?!"

"Sam," he mumbled as he took his shirt off and used it to dry his face. "She shoved my head in the toilet!"

"Wait," Freddie said, "Sam?"

"Ahuh," Gibby nodded hysterically, "She's weird, isn't she? She didn't yank my undies for weeks and then she'll just give me a swirly randomly!"

"Oh," Carly started, a smile was evident on her face. "Where's she?"

"Come back here, Gibby!"

They whipped their heads to see Sam marching towards them, wearing her usual get-up; a plain shirt and a boyish cargo pants. Carly and Freddie looked surprised and perpetually relieved while Gibby groaned and scooted behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I just added the Gibby touch for the last minute. LOL! So how was it? And hey, you think I should write about what will happen during their little school dance?**


	8. iFix Things

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with all my stupid real life business. I hope this will give justice to your alerts. Enjoy! By thw ay this is by far the longest chapter, and also the second to the last. :)**

**Dun dun dun dun! There's a food fight in this chapter, well, guess who initiated it? Sammy-o of course! You might be confused right now because we all know that Sam worships food that she can't throw it for fun. But hey, as long as it wasn't yours right? :P**

* * *

**_iFix Things_**

**_***_**

Gibby cringed as he watched Sam stomping her way to him. He grabbed Freddie's sleeve for dear life, muttering something that neither of the three could comprehend. Sam launched herself forward and started to grasp Gibby by his collar.

"Oh Sam, give him a break," Carly said calmly, trying to take Sam's hands off Gibby. Sam stepped away and looked at her incredulously.

"Is it my fault that I miss this so much?"

"Nah, I know you do," Carly replied as she snaked her arms around her best friend's shoulder, "But just give it a rest for the minute okay?"

Then Carly turned to Freddie and beamed at him. He only shrugged and resumed on contemplating about Sam's sudden change of heart. He doesn't even know what to do, what to tell her. He's still uncertain of her reaction towards him if he'll try to attempt to start a conversation. So Freddie kept silent, thinking that it was the safest way to do for now.

"So…want to grab some beef jerky at the cafeteria?" Carly asked, attempting to break the awkward silence between the four of them. Sam nodded as she led the way.

* * *

As soon as they entered the usually noisy cafeteria, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby swiftly fell in line to buy their lunch. Sam almost drooled over the mouth-watering display in front of her, Freddie's stomach lurched as the smell of good food flooded his senses, Carly smiled brightly as the cook handed her ice-cold peppy cola, and Gibby looked at the menu excitedly. Everything seemed like it was back to normal, except for Freddie. He found himself crammed beside Sam; the unsaid things he wanted to tell her gave him occasional shivers, making him wish they were separated by a few more people. He was trying so hard to avoid brushing her arm that he could barely move his tray.

"No beef jerky?" asked Sam rather furiously to the woman in front of her, as though she was mortally offended. Her sudden rambling about her favorite food was cut off by a jeering group of skater boys who happened to pass by them.

"You can have the burger instead," said Carly, cringing as the tallest of the haughty skaters wolf-whistled at her, "Oh my God."

"Sick punks," muttered Sam as she nudged Carly towards the counter.

"Now what's your order?" the school chef asked rather grumpily at her.

"Let's see. I would like to have two orders of burger with extra catsup, two slices of chocolate cake, two plates of spaghetti, and nachos with a dash of cold chili," said Sam politely. Carly gagged on her Peppy cola and Freddie's mouth formed a small o as he watched the cook hand Sam's orders one by one. She smiled in a very sinister way as she looked at her overloaded tray.

After paying at the counter, she gingerly held her heavy tray as she went towards their table. Carly was sitting rather stiffly; her arms are crossed as she threw baleful glances towards the table beside them, where the group of skater dudes sat intentionally to get near her.

"Can we get another table? I don't want any nubs near my food," said Sam a little louder, which made the tallest of them splutter. "I hope they choke on their meals and spend the rest of their lives at a hospital."

"Sam," said Carly, looking alarmed. Freddie and Gibby arrived, holding their lunches and both looked confused.

"What's the matter?" asked Freddie as he opened his peppy cola can.

"Those guys," whispered Carly as nudged him to look at their right, "kept on irritating us."

"Oh, don't mind them," said Gibby calmly as he entwined his fork in the pasta. "They're just naturally obnoxious like Sam."

The four rude boys started chuckling under their breaths. When one of them started to wolf-whistle again to catch Carly's attention, Sam couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her chocolate with her bare hands, and to her friends' horror, she threw it hard on his face.

It was though the world stood still when everyone gasped and craned their necks to catch a glimpse of a potential brawl. The whole cafeteria fell silent except the blond girl who stood in front of a humiliated boy; his visage was covered of sticky chocolate icing.

"Oops, my bad," said Sam, snickering as she went back to her table, looking as though nothing happened. Carly's jaw was hanging as she look at her and then at the four befuddled boys just beside them. The noise of the room went back as soon as she sat and resumed her eating; most of them are relieved to see the whole cafeteria back to its peaceful state.

"Why did you do that?" hissed Carly.

"Well, I don't like my cake anymo-"

She was cut off by a large cupcake that landed square on her cheek. Carly gasped as she looked at the four guys laughing obnoxiously at Sam's shocked expression, Freddie and Gibby's mouths hung open as they waited for Sam's response which they assumed…dangerous.

Sam was never the type of person who gets cold feet and turns away in this kind of situation. She's the one who, without thinking twice, grabs Freddie's lunch and throw it mercilessly, and she just did. The people's attentions went back to the rising food brawl between her and the four boys. The longer they resumed on tossing rations at each other, the more students are engaging in the fight, including Carly, Freddie and Gibby.

It only took five minutes for the whole canteen to look like a messy mural of icing, spaghetti sauce, and mustard. Some of the students are still firing their own lunches at each other, while some crawled towards the door to avoid angry mothers complaining about their stained clothes. Freddie was shivering at the thought of his mother as he ducked under the table, Carly was walking around the room, and her hands are covering the back of her head, trying to calm everyone down, while Gibby ran around shirtless.

"'Sup dorkpants," Sam said as she crawled beside Freddie. "Scared enough to go out?"

"I don't want my clothes to be abused again," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. It was the first time that he talked to Sam today, and he felt quite relieved that she isn't ignoring him. She shrugged and tried to talk, but a strip of jerky that landed on the floor distracted her. When she tried to reach it, the door of the cafeteria burst open and revealed Principal Franklin, red on the face and carrying a megaphone.

"Students!" He boomed. Everyone froze at the sound of his deep voice. "Who started this?"

Freddie and Sam panicked as everyone around the room pointed at their direction, except Carly and Gibby. Principal Franklin was shaking in anger as he darted towards the table.

"Freddie Benson?" asked their principal in disbelief. Sam tried to talk and clear things, but Freddie stood up and revealed himself. Everyone gasped and so is Sam.

"Yes sir; it was me."

"Freddie!" called Sam, but he ignored her.

"Go to my office now," he said seriously. Freddie shrugged and headed for the door. Principal Franklin shook his head as he looked around the mess of the cafeteria.

"Don't just stand there and hang your jaws open. Clean the room and yourselves!"

* * *

Their last period ended and Carly waited for her friends around the lockers. She was looking at her mirror as she straightened the collar of her extra blouse she wore. Good thing she hid extra clothes in her locker for emergency cases. She remembered the crazy food fight back at the cafeteria, and Freddie's cover up. Everything is going weird.

"Hey Carls," said Sam as she walked towards her locker. Her clothes were still stained with dried Spaghetti sauce and chocolate icing, and her hair was sticky and dirty.

"Sam," said Carly looking worried. "Why haven't you changed your clothes and cleaned your hair?"

"Nah, I'm used to," she said smiling as she opened her locker, "and you know what? Sid and I broke up."

"What?"

"You heard me Shay," she said shrugging, as though it was not a big deal.

"But how? Why?" asked Carly, looking alarmed and puzzled at the same time.

"He saw me a while ago. He asked about this," she said as she pointed her dirty clothes, "and I told him the true story. He got mad because he doesn't want me getting into trouble and I said I'm used to it and he doesn't care. We sort of shouted at each other, and I told him that this is the real me. He was furious and he said that he doesn't want me like this. I dumped him and kicked him…in some places."

Carly's expression was half worried and half furious. Sam shook her head and patted her friend at the back.

"I'm sorry," whispered Carly. "I didn't know that he's like that. I shouldn't have---"

"Come on Carly," said Sam. "It's okay. I don't really feel that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm cool."

"No chiz?"

"Yeah? Come on," said Sam poking her friend's stomach. "Do I look like I'm broken and weak?"

"You don't," said Carly as she placed her arms around Sam's shoulder. "I'm glad you don't, and I'm stoked that you're back with your meat-loving self."

"Me too," said Sam half-smiling as they walked towards the science lab, where Freddie was having a detention that he didn't deserve. Sam was still muddled of Freddie's lie about the food fight a while ago. Why did he do that?

"He's really sweet, isn't he?" started Carly as they took the steps towards the second floor.

"Who?"

"Freddie," she said grinning, and then her phone rang. "Hang on a sec."

"Who's that?" asked Sam as soon as Carly hung up the phone.

"Wendy. There's an emergency meeting for the student council. So see you at my house?"

"Sure."

Carly smiled and rushed downstairs and towards their meeting room, leaving Sam standing just in front of the science lab. She slowly opened the door and saw Freddie looking absolutely exhausted as he scrubbed the sinks.

"Hey," Sam mumbled as she closed the door, "Want some help?"

"No thanks," said Freddie as he tossed the rag at the side."I'm already finished."

He sighed as he went to place all the cleaning materials inside the newly cleaned cupboard. Sam frowned and fished something inside her backpack. She surprised him by offering him a bottle of water, and a fatcake.

"Thanks," he said, a little flustered as he sat on the floor. Sam shrugged and sat opposite him, so that they are facing each other.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked, looking befuddled.

"I…I sort of messed up with you these past weeks," he said quietly. "I do not know what to do, okay? That's all I can think of making up to you."

Sam was surprised that she can't even speak, and Freddie went on.

"And I'm sorry that I raised my voice last night. I feel guilty, because it's my entire fault. I just want to straighten things and I was carried away. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"So you do really care about me?" she blurted out. This caught Freddie by surprise so she added, "I mean, as a friend?"

"I do," said Freddie shyly as he fidgeted with his fingers, "Even though you always pick on me and stuff, I still treat you as one of my best friends."

"Thanks a lot," said Sam, a small smile crept on her face. "I'm sorry too."

"Huh?"

"I should have listened to you at the first place, right?" she said. "You're right about him. He's a nub so I ditched him."

"You don't regret it?" he asked, a little worried. Sam snorted and stood up.

"Nah, he's not worth my time," she said rolling her eyes, Freddie half-smiled as he staggered onto his feet, feeling a lot better than he does this week. They walked side by side, ignoring everyone who jeered at their messy appearance and funny smell. Some of them whispered something about Freddie's cover up a while ago, but they ignored it.

It took them several minutes to arrive at Bushwell Plaza where they were greeted by a cranky doorman. He screeched when he noticed their grimy shoes scraping dirt on the floor. Sam and Freddie scurried towards the elevator to escape Lewbert's outbursts of anger.

"Going to Carly's?" asked Sam as they stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the hallway.

"Fat chance," said Freddie, arching his eyebrows. "With a state like this, my mom will lock me in the bathroom and make me shampoo for five times or something."

They stopped just in front of Freddie and Carly's apartment doors. Freddie fished the keys in his pocket, looking a little grumpy at the thought of long baths and whatnot. Sam suddenly frowned when she remembered the School Dance this Friday. Now that she lost her date, she also lost her chance of seeing the surprise band and all the food that they will serve.

"So, good luck with the dance this Friday," she said gloomily to him, "Be sure to record the concert for me."

Freddie chuckled as he opened the door of his apartment, Sam raised her eyebrows.

"I can't go too!"

"What? I thought you have a date," said Sam in disbelief. Freddie shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Welcome to the club," she said as she opened the Shays' door. She went inside the room without knocking, but before she closed the door, Freddie called her. Sam poked her head outside the door.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Well," he started rather meekly, "I was thinking that, well…if you really want to see the band, we could just, you know, uhm, go together…"

Sam's eyes widened and Freddie's face turned rather pink with embarrassment. He wasn't really good at asking this kind of things.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, I want to see the band too. Besides, we're just going there as friends, right?"

"Sure," she said half-smiling. "We're not going to dance okay?"

"Yeah," agreed Freddie, his face lit up as he spoke. "Don't come in sneakers."

"Whatever," she said beaming as she closed the door before him. Freddie smiles at the closed door of the Shays' apartment before he went inside his residence, looking a ton more positive than he did before.

* * *

**A/N: This is sort of inspired by the recent events at iReunite with Missy. Freddie really cares about Sam! Now excuse me while I squee my lungs out. :)**

**P.S. Have you seen the new poll at iCarly? I LOVE IT.**

* * *


	9. iGo To The Dance

**A/N: BEHOLD MY LAST CHAPTER! I'm really really really sorry for not updating this for ages, but I swear I really want to. But I haven't got back my writing muse until now. So I'm really sorry. I hope you like it, anyway. This is the anticipated dance part of the story. So Sam and Freddie then throw some shenanigans on the side. There you go. LOL. Then Sid's appearing and being all sweet again to Sam. So yeah, what a douche. LOL. but really. ;)**

**Warning: Slight swearing. and yep, that's it. Awkward sweetness, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THE iCARLY-VERSE BELONGS TO DAN THE MAN, THE NUMBER ONE SEDDIE SHIPPER!**

* * *

**iGo To The Dance**

* * *

"So yeah… this is the dress?"

Sam and Carly were standing in front of a large rhinestoned mirror inside Carly's bedroom, checking themselves if their dresses fitted them nicely. It was the night of the dance, and of course, the girls were pretty excited of what they're going to wear. At least, Carly was.

"Of course it is, blue looks good on you!"

Sam looked at her reflection on the mirror. She can't help but admit to herself that she looked actually different. Her hair was nicely combed and fell in soft waves over her shoulders and her dress glinted of blue glitters that cascaded inches below her knee. It actually looked quite nice.

"Pssh, who cares what I look," she said as she collapsed on Carly's breath, heaving a sigh. "I'm just going with Freddio…nothing special whatsoever."

"Everything needs to be special, Sam," Carly said, pulling her friend from her fluffy purple bed. "Now that Freddie's your date…"

"Who's entitled to feel special when you're date is a breathing dork? And he's not even my date. We just agreed because we like to see the band and eat the food."

"Whatever you say… " Carly crooned as she lead her friend outside the room and towards the living room, where Spencer and Freddie were waiting for them. Sam stopped on her tracks when she saw a glimpse of Freddie, and resorted herself into hiding behind Carly's back. She felt confused as to why she was scared of seeing the dork?

_I mean, who would have thought it? Sam afraid of Freddie? Woopsy. _

"I don't get why it takes so long for the girls to get ready for everything," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. But he suddenly smiled as he saw the entirety of Carly's appearance. She wore a pink dress that matched her glinting amethyst necklace and her hair was tied in a very loose bun. "You look great, by the way."

"Well thanks, at least the waiting did pay off," she said chuckling as she twirled across the room. "Wow, you actually dressed up for this, Spencer?"

"Yes. No, actually. Remember Veronica?" he said matter-of-factly as he brandished his velvet coat with ease and care.

"You still actually believe she dates you for the tux?" Freddie said, laughing. Everybody laughed, but Freddie felt that there's something missing… "Where's Sam, anyway?"

"Sam!" Carly said loudly, her eyes roaming to search for the blonde. Sam felt a lump in her throat as she fought back her nervousness. "Uhh… we're getting late!"

"I'm here," Sam croaked, stepping outside to reveal herself. Her sudden appearance made Spencer splutter the last sip of his coffee, awarding him a sympathetic thump on the back by Carly. And Freddie… what was he doing?

Was he looking at Sam… in awe?

"Wow…" was all he could say. Sam felt a blush creeping on her face; good thing her make-up was good enough to hide her swollen cheeks.

"Was that actually Sam?" Spencer asked. Carly raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why can't you guys just appreciate her look?"

"She just looked so feminine," Freddie said sheepishly.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to push me around for the night, Benson," she said smirking, getting her confidence back on good tracks. "It means that I'm still boss."

"God Freddie, you're so whipped," Spencer quipped as he took the keys and headed for the door. Everybody laughed, even Freddie. He missed the times like these, when they laugh together without any worry. It was something that they rarely did since the whole Sid dilemma. Good thing the idiot was out of the picture.

"Hey," he suddenly said to Sam before she followed Carly and Spencer out of the door. "It's a funny thing how color-coordinated we are."

"Blue was the first thing that went into my mind when we went shopping," she said, crinkling her nose as she remembered her shopping shenanigans with Carly last night. "Guess great minds think alike?"

"Wow, you actually acknowledge me as great. Well, at least my mind. But whatever, this is strange," he said, giving her a knowing look before they laughed softly together at the thought of being nice to each other. "But really, you really do look great tonight, Sam."

"You too, dork. You too."

The ride towards the school was a lot noisier than usual. Spencer inserted a Led Zeppelin CD and tried to imitate a rock star while driving, which caused some uninvited alarmed shouts form the girl sitting on the passenger seat.

"Spencer! You might get us killed before we even get there!" Carly shouted frantically when Spencer went for a sharp turn, sending Sam and Freddie sliding violently on the side and bumping on each other's heads.

"I'm sorry, but I tend to get so into the groove when that guitar solo starts to play," he said equally louder when a noisy drum solo went into play. Carly knitted her eyebrows as she ejected the CD and replaced it with a Britney Spears album. Freddie groaned as a line from the song 'Baby One More Time' echoed in the whole vehicle. Sam and Spencer couldn't help but imitate the pop star's voice and laughing midway. Carly laughed along as the thought of better days for the three of them thumped her heart loudly.

The venue was quite nice during the night, Sam thought as she entered the transformed gym with Freddie and Carly. The basketball players were gone and replaced by dolled up people dancing on the makeshift dance floor. A myriad of balloons and confetti were scattered across the whole gymnasium, giving it the whole party vibe. She looked up to see a big tarpaulin plastered on the wall which read: RIDGEWAY SPRING DANCE.

"Hey, Sam and Freddie," Carly called. "Tom's over there. I'll just go back and see what're up to later. Bye!"

And she was gone, leaving Sam and Freddie standing amongst the busy crowd. The song Accidentally in Love by The Counting Crows suddenly reverberated inside the gym, making the students on the dance floor bop a little faster and livelier than they did a while ago. Watching all the sappy teenagers flirt with each other gave Sam a nasty ache on the stomach. She must be hungry.

"Hey Freducation, aren't you a little hungry?" she said loudly so the boy beside her could hear her clearly.

"I don't know. I could use some peppy cola," he shouted back. Before he could make a snarky comment about Sam's appetite, he found himself being dragged across the floor and towards the long row of buffet on the corner. Insert a drooling Sam here as they stopped just in front to take in the scent of good food.

"Gosh, could I take home all of these?" she said enthusiastically as she scanned the long rows of chicken, pasta, pork meat and other scrumptious food in front of her. Freddie gave a noncommittal grunt.

"I don't think so, just get what you want…and leave something for the others!"

Sam ended up getting almost everything from the buffet, from the mushroom soup to the strawberry cream jelly cups. Freddie's plate was nothing compared to Sam's; it only consisted of a scoop of Tuna Fettuccini and a chicken leg. They settled on one of the nearest tables near the buffet, just in case Sam needed a second serving, but Freddie doubted it.

"Hey Sam, aren't you a bit full?" he asked a few minutes later as Sam came back from second servings. Sam shot him a nasty look.

"No?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that you have an appetite of an elephant. They almost eat everything. From---"

"Could you at least pay me some respect while eating?"

"Yup, sorry." Freddie spent the rest of time watching Sam devour her food like a madman. But he couldn't help but smile as he observed her smiling on her ice cream. How can she be so obnoxious and adorable at the same time?

_Wait, no. Adorable? What the hell are you thinking, Freddie? _

Then Freddie was knocked out of his reverie when something cold brushed his cheeks. He looked at a laughing Sam and he realized that she smudged some of her Pistachio ice cream on his cheek. He was about to say something when she leaned forward and wiped it off his face. He suddenly felt something tingling down his spine.

"You looked…so stupid spacing out like that," she said, controlling her laugh miserably as she wrapped her arms on her stomach. "What the… I feel full."

"Told you," he said in, raising his eyebrows when she stuck her tongue out at him. They spent minutes resorting into a silly idle chatter that involved Spencer, Gibby, Ms. Briggs and her Randy Jackson obsession. But they were interrupted by a loud applause coming from the crowd. They both craned their necks to see the band emerging towards the stage. Freddie suddenly stood up and reached out his hand to her. Sam looked taken aback but reached for it anyway, and together they hastily walked towards the growing throng on the dance floor.

"Wow, I know them," Sam suddenly said, jumping occasionally to get a good view of the teen-aged band on the stage. "They're like those freaking music geniuses from the battle of the bands I sneaked into when I was young…"

Her voice trailed off when she realized that her right hand was still entwined with his. And she blushed at the sight, the sight that she never actually imagined happening tonight. What the crap.

She looked a little crestfallen when he suddenly let go of her hand to clap for the band in front of them. Darn their awesomeness.

"Hey," Carly said breathlessly as she hooked her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sup?"

"Where have you been? And what are you up to with lover boy?" Sam suddenly asked, and she could tell that Carly turned pink even though the gym was covered with dim multi-colored lights. She feigned horror. "Oh no Carly, I hope you didn't do it with him in a gym locker."

"Shut up," Carly said as she pinched her shoulder lightly. Their banter vanished into thin air when the band suddenly played a cover of Hello, I Love You by The Doors. The crowd of students suddenly jumped up and down with the beat of the guitar.

"Wow, the drummer is actually cute, really cute and hot," Carly blurted as she mimicked the little dance steps of the people around them by swaying her hips and jigging slightly. Sam laughed incredulously as she snaked her arms around Carly's.

"Do I even have to mention that to ickle Tommy?" Sam teased, which rewarded a jab on the ribs.

"Come on, as if we are married!"

After a few fast tunes, the band suddenly played a more mellow sound. The crowd suddenly thinned when other people who were not a fan of slow dancing made their way back to their tables to probably make out or something. Other remained to have an intimate little dance with their partners, and that included Carly, who disappeared once again when Tom invited her.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching other people dancing their night away with their dates. She lazily went back to her table and grumbled things along the way.

_God, am I wishing that Freddie would ask me to dance? Hell to the no. _

It was always like this. These unusual feelings of jealousy or admiration for her supposed arch enemy made her more confused than ever. Ever since she dated that Sid, things have changed between him and her. The looks, the concern she thought never existed, the similarities… it was there, slapping her right in the face. But neither the two of them acknowledge it openly. And she was afraid to give anything a deeper meaning, because she might just humiliate herself for thinking that maybe…maybe there's something unsaid between them. An understanding…

Sam looked around and saw Freddie animatedly chatting with his AV friends. _Stupid AV friends for ruining my night, _she thought.

"Hi Sam," a voice echoed in her ear that sent a thousand shivers down her spine. She turned around and saw a tall boy with a brown hair standing before her.

"What are you doing, Sid?"

"I'm going to ask you to dance with me," he said, a smile was unmistakably evident on his face. Sam raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I thought you hate me?"

"Well, I'm kind of stressed with everything when I said that. I wanted to apologize and I think this is the only way for me to say I'm sorry," he said, giving her a curtsy like she was the queen of the night before he reached out his hand, "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend would mind."

"Ew. He's not my boyfriend," she said as she glanced at Freddie scathingly. "But fine, I'll dance with you. Just once, then you could go and dance with yourself."

She took his hand as he made his way to the dance floor. Sam felt a nasty notch in her stomach as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his dainty hands around her waists. She never expected that this would be so awkward after all those mess.

"You know what? I should be enjoying this," she said briskly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Well you should, shouldn't you?"

"But I can't. I'm sorry, but I think we're a done deal."

"I'm really sorry," he said smoothly as he caressed the small of her back with his hand, sending Sam into a weird discomfort. "But I want to tell you that I really love you. I really do."

"No, you don't. You're saying that because I looked…different right now," she retorted through gritted teeth.

At the corner of the gym, Freddie was leaning on the wall and was chatting with Johnny, one of his AV buddies. Johnny was talking about this expensive camera that Freddie already knew about, so he automatically drifted his attention from Johnny and towards the dancing pairs on the dance floor. He felt a little left out when he saw Carly's head resting on Tom's shoulder and they were dancing in sync of the love song sung by the middle-aged singer of the band. His mind suddenly sent himself longing for his supposed date, Sam. _Where is she anyway? _

Freddie leaned forward and craned his neck to find a certain blond within the mob. He suddenly felt bile rising from his throat as he saw her dancing with Sid; his arms were making circles on the small of her back. His fists automatically clenched because of the horrible sight.

"So they're like, together now, huh?" he muttered to himself. Johnny was snapped out of his idle speech about Galaxy Wars USBs when he heard Freddie spoke.

"Who together who?" he questioned. Freddie's shoulder's tensed.

"Nothing, excuse me Johnny. Be back later."

And then there was, marching his way towards them with an angry fashion. He never thought she would let him dance with her, after all those things he made her believe in. He knew that his mother would make him wash his mouth forever for these but, fuck them. Sid and Sam, god they really do belong together!

"No way," he whispered as he went closer. He just realized that Sam's face never meant joy to anyone; it was clear that she was in great discomfort as Sid took advantage of her state. Okay, here it goes. _I already stood up for her, so it doesn't her to do it…over and over again, does it?_

"Hey," Freddie said, manning up as he clapped Sid's back with force. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell, dork?" he said in disbelief. Sam glared at the boy in front of her. "Go away and marry one of your AV nerds."

"Don't call me dork. And stop fooling around with her. Can't you see she looks uncomfortable with your hands harassing her back?"

"We're actually kind of cool, right Sam?" Sid said airily as he cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. But Sam's hand met his stomach just before he could touch her lips with is. Freddie suddenly looked pleased when Sid squirmed due to the pain in his gut. Then he took a step forward and punched him on the shoulders, making him wince in pain once more. Sam felt a swoop of pride as she saw Freddie punch Sid on the shoulders.

"You can kiss every slut in this school, but you keep your hands off her," he snarled. Side tried to lunge at him but he was caught by Sam on the sleeve.

"Yeah, go and run around with your blonde airheads. I don't need you," she said with contempt as she motioned him to get away. Sid gave them the finger before he stormed off and out of the gym, looking sour than ever. When he was out of sight, Sam turned towards Freddie's direction.

"Hey, dorkie, do you really mean it?"

"What?" he asked, his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Standing up for me?" she said in a small voice. Freddie looked up and smiled at her. He suddenly felt better.

"Of course I do. I always do."

Sam's body froze at his response.

_Did I actually get stuck in an alternate world where Freddie's actually caring?_

Suddenly, the song changed into _We Belong Together_ by Gavin Degraw. It was Freddie's current favorite. He let out a small chuckle as he took a step closer to her, and she gave him a rather puzzling look.

_**We belong together**_

_**Like the open seas and shores**_

_**Wedded by the planet force**_

_**We've both been spoken for**_

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, reaching out his hand for her to take. A smile was slowly forming on her lips as she intertwined her fingers with him. This might looked like the weirdest thing on earth since the UFO for everyone, but this, surprisingly, is something that Sam really liked to do, something that might feel right for once in her life.

"Not a problem, Freddie," she said, releasing a soft laugh as she tiptoed and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek… a kiss that, although fleeting, might stay in him for the rest of the night.

**All this indecision**

**All this independent strength**

**Still, we've got our hearts on save**

**We've got our hearts on save**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the length. I really hope you like it, but if you don't, please kill me now for bringing injustice to this story. Anyway, I really want to know your thoughts and feelings about it. Please? And also, do you have any guesses for a possible crossover here? I mean the band was actually School of Rock. I tried to put them on the story just to have Carly squeeing over Freddy Jones. LOL. My bad. XD**

**And there you go, lots of love. Peace!**


End file.
